Diskussionsfaden:Prinzessin Alice/@comment-29336501-20160728131320/@comment-29336501-20160925150732
Ich habe nur geschluckt, ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte. Der blonde Junge der neben Amber gestanden hatte, kam zu uns rüber. „Hey, Nathaniel, was ist denn mit deiner Schwester los?“ grüßte Armin ihn. „Was mit ihr los ist? Ich habe keinen Unterschied zu sonst gemerkt.“ sagte Alexy. Nathaniel nickte seufzend. Wir gingen weiter. Keiner von uns hat irgendetwas gesagt, bis auf Alexy der wie immer dumme Sprüche machte, doch als weder ich noch Armin darauf reagierten, blieb er plötzlich direkt vor mir stehen. „Mo?“ sagte er. „Äh...ja?“ „Lass dir von Amber bitte nicht die Stimmung vermiesen, die kann es nicht mit dir aufnehmen und deine schüchterne Depression färbt auf meinen Bruder ab, sei wieder dein verlegenes und gleichzeitig lautstarkes “Ich“, das auf jeden meiner Witze mit spontanen erröten oder Gewaltanwendung reagiert, sonst werde ich sauer!“ Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an und musste irgendwann anfangen zu grinsen. Alexy grinste auch wieder und selbst Armin musste schmunzeln. Als wir bei Armin und Alexys Haus ankamen war jede Sorge vergessen. Wir setzten uns um zu lernen in Alexys Zimmer, weil Armins Zimmer voller Videospiele war. Alexy saß neben mir und ging noch einmal das Zeug von gestern mit mir durch um sicher zu gehen, das ich es verstanden habe, aber ich beantwortete alles korrekt. Alexy befand das ich alles verstanden hatte, legte sich auf sein Bett, las seine Mangas und lies mich und Armin lernen. Armin saß mir gegenüber und versuchte mir beizubringen, was ich im Unterricht nicht verstanden hatte. Aber wenn Alexy versucht mir etwas zu erklären ist es einfach sich zu konzentrieren. Er redet ein immer wieder an und sorgt dafür das du beim Thema bleibst. Als Armin anfing mir das Thema näher zu bringen, entdeckte ich vor dem Fenster einen Vogel der mich ablenkte. Als Armin fertig geredet hatte, fragte er: „Hast du es verstanden?“ „Ah...ja...“ sagte ich und nickte. „Echt? Dann gib mir mal ein Beispiel!“ „Ein Beispiel wofür?“ Armin schaute mich an. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“ „Öhm...“ Armin stand auf und setzte sich nun direkt neben mich. Ich konnte spüren wie mein Herzschlag schneller wurde. Er versuchte erneut es mir erklären, doch auch diesmal konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich schaute auf Armin, auf seine rabenschwarzen Haare, seine strahlend Blauen Augen die so klar waren das sich das Karo-Papier darin Spiegelte, seine Haut die... „MO!“ „W-was?“ „Du wirkst nicht, als würdest du dich Konzentrieren!“ „Ich...Tut mir leid, ich habe über...äh...die Schule nachgedacht.“ „Wieso denkst du an die Schule, während du mich anstarrst?“ „Ähm...“ Alexy bekam einen Lachanfall auf seinem Bett. Ich habe ihn böse angesehen und er hat aufgehört zu lachen. „Armin? Hast du das gehört, ich glaube jemand hat an der Tür geklingelt.“ meinte Alexy. „Kannst du bitte nachsehen?“ Armin schaute seinen Bruder zwar etwas verwirrt an, ging aber um nachzusehen. Alexy setzte sich neben Mo und grinste sie an. „Sag nichts...“ habe ich nur geseufzt. „So schlimm?...“ meinte Alexy. „Ich war abgelenkt!“ „Ja...hab ich gemerkt.“ Ich wurde knallrot und legte meinen Kopf mit dem Gesicht nach unten, auf der Tischplatte ab. Ich wusste das Alexy immer noch sehen konnte das ich total rot war, aber rein aus Prinzip. „Hm...Mo?“ sagte Alexy. „Kommt jetzt wieder irgendein doofer Spruch?“ Alexy dachte kurz nach. „Nein.“ sagte er schließlich. Ich drehte mein Gesicht, das mittlerweile wieder eine annehmbare Farbe hatte, zu Alexy. „Ich habe nachgedacht...Viel...“ fing Alexy an. „Und ich glaube das du und mein Bruder ein echt Süßes Pärchen abgeben würdet.“ Mein Gesicht war wieder unten. „Du sagtest es kommt kein blöder Spruch.“ „Das ist kein blöder Spruch, das ist mein ernst.“ „Echt?“ „Echt. Und ich...Ich glaube du solltest darüber nachdenken, ihm zu sagen das du ihn magst. Das du ihn mehr magst, als zum Beispiel mich.“ „Hmmmmmmmmmm...“ brummte ich. „Natürlich nicht sofort, aber wenn es weiter so gut läuft...“ „Schon klar...“ unterbrach ich ihn. „Aber er ist dein Bruder, dein Zwillingsbruder, es gibt wohl kaum jemandem der Armin besser kennt als du...“ „Stimmt, und?“ „Kannst du dir, ernsthaft vorstellen, wie er reagieren würde wenn er herausfinden würde, das ich ihn Lie...mag?“ Alexy dachte lange nach. „Tja...das ist schwer zu sagen...es ist ja noch nie passiert...Ich glaube das kommt darauf an was er für dich empfindet.“ Ich seufzte. „Darüber will ich gar nicht erst nachdenken.“ meinte ich. „Na, okay...es war nur so ein Gedanke...es ist vielleicht echt noch zu früh.“ meinte Alexy. „Aber ich denke, ich erkläre dir kurz das hier, bei mir bist du immerhin nicht so abgelenkt.“ Kaum hatte Alexy mir es erneut erklärt hatte ich es schon verstanden und kaum hatte ich es verstanden kam Armin wieder rein. „Das hat aber lange gedauert, Bruder.“ meinte Alexy. „Ja, es war niemand an der Tür, also war ich noch mal auf Toilette und habe meine Spielekonsolen abgestaubt, in der Hoffnung es würde lange genug dauern, damit du ihr stattdessen erklärst wie das funktioniert.“ meinte er. „Nun deine Hoffnung ist aufgegangen. Ich habe alles verstanden!“ meinte ich. Armin nickte. „Alexy ist wohl immer noch der bessere Lehrer, vielleicht brauchst du auch einfach ein wenig Zerstreuung, willst du Zocken?“ fragte er. „Da fragst du noch? Klar will ich!“ rief ich und sah zu Armin. „Bin ich deine Mutter? Du musst mich nicht immer erst so fragend anschauen, geh schon!“ lachte er. Ich nickte und folgte Armin in sein Zimmer. „Ich habe grade ein neues Spiel gekauft, es heißt „Call of the dead“ und macht richtig Laune.“ meinte Armin. „Wollen wir es mal zu zweit versuchen?“ „K-klar!“ Armin schaute mich stutzig an und kam näher. „Ist alles okay? Du wirkst heute...seltsam.“ fragte er. „Nein! Es ist alles okay, wirklich...ich denke, ich brauche echt nur etwas Zerstreuung...“ sagte ich. Armin wirkte beruhigt und wandte sich der Konsole zu, er schaltete sie ein. „Wo ist das Spiel?“ fragte ich. Armin deutete nach oben. Ich schaute hinauf und sah eine Neue Spielhülle an der Decke kleben. „Äh...“ brachte ich herraus. „Keine Sorge.“ meinte Armin. „Ich hole es.“ Armin ging zum nächsten Regal und fing an daran hinauf zu klettern. Ich beobachtete das Schauspiel mit großen Augen. „Ist das nicht...Gefährlich?“ rief ich zu ihm hoch. „Quatsch, ich mach das immer so, seit in den Regalen kein Platz mehr für neue Spiele ist.“ rief er zu mir runter. Inzwischen hatte er das Spiel erreicht und holte es aus seiner Hülle, die Hülle selbst blieb oben kleben. „Und es ist noch nie etwas passie...“ In diesen Moment fing das Regal auf dem Armin saß plötzlich an zu kippen. Blitzschnell, fast schon Reflexartig stemmte ich mich gegen das Regal, so das es wieder in die andere Richtung kippte. Ich hielt es mit aller Kraft fest und schaffte es irgendwie es zum stehen zu bringen. Armin hatte sich oben am Regal festgekrallt und war recht blass. Schnell aber vorsichtig kletterte er wieder hinab, wären ich noch immer krampfhaft das Regal festhielt. Erst als er mit beiden Füssen auf den Boden stand, lies ich los. Das Regal schwankte noch etwas, kippte aber nicht um. Armin war immer noch total blass, und schwieg. „Danke...Wow...was da hätte passieren können...“ stammelte Armin. „N-nichts zu danken...“ sagte ich. „Ich lass doch nicht zu das einem Freund, etwas p-passiert.“ Alexy stürmte herein. „Was um alles in der Welt, ist den hier passiert? Ich habe jemanden schreien gehört.“ rief er. „Es ist...“ fing ich an, doch Armin knuffte mir unauffällig in die Seite. „...äh...nichts. Armin hat mich nur wieder besiegt!“ Alexy hob die Augenbrauen. „Schade...ich hab auf was neues gehofft.“ nörgelte Alexy und ging wieder. Sichtlich verwirrt, schaute ich Armin an. Armin wartete kurz um sicher zu gehen, das sein Bruder weg ist. „Alexy hat mich immer gewarnt, auf Regale zu klettern. Es wäre echt unangenehm wenn er jetzt recht hätte...jetzt wo ich mir ohnehin schon so viel anhören muss.“ „Okay...ich werde nichts sagen.“ sagte ich. „Danke.“ „Es ist irgendwie meine Schuld, das du dir so viel anhören musst...“ „Nein...überhaupt nicht...du bist vielleicht 9% von dem was ich mir anhören muss, mach dir keinen Kopf.“ „Was musst du dir denn sonst anhören?“ „Das ich das Regal nicht hoch klettern soll.“ Wir schauten uns eine Weile an und fingen dann Lautstark an zu lachen. Wir waren wohl zu laut, denn schon streckte Alexy wieder seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Was ist denn so lustig, wenn ich doch gar nicht hier bin.“ fragte er. „Man kann auch über dich lachen, wenn du nicht da bist, Bruderherz!“ gab Armin zurück. Alexy winkte ab. „Ach übrigens, Mo muss in einer Stunde nach Hause, wenn ihr also noch Zocken wollt, esst eure Kichererbsen auf und fangt an.“ sagte Alexy und verschwand wieder. Den Rest des Tages haben wir „Call of the dead“ gezockt, es hat furchtbar viel Spaß gebracht. Nach einer Stunde kam Alexy wieder, sagte mir Bescheid und ich habe mich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Es war noch nicht Dunkel, also konnte ich allein gehen. Als ich zuhause ankam, warteten meine Eltern auf mich. „Mo? Wir müssen reden.“ Ich schluckte. „H-hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?“ sagte ich nervös. „Nein...ganz und gar nicht, wir haben erfahren das ihr bald einen Test schreibt.“ meinte meine Mutter. „Und dar deine Noten in letzter Zeit echt besser geworden sind, haben wir beschlossen das, wenn der Test gut ausfällt, dein Zockerverbot aufgehoben ist.“ „Echt?“ Sagte ich überglücklich. „Ja, aber du musst weiter so fleißig mit einen Freunden lernen, die scheinen einen guten Einfluss auf dich zu haben.“ Einen guten Einfluss......ja..... „Klar, danke, Mama!“ Ich rannte sofort auf mein Zimmer und rief Alexy an. „Alexy!Alexy! Mach auf Lautsprecher, LOS, und sorg dafür das Armin in deiner nähe ist, das wird lustig!“ rief ich ins Telefon. Es war kurz still. „Oh...Sorry, hier ist Mo.“ Verwundert ging Alexy unauffällig ins Wohnzimmer, wo Armin grade am zocken war und machte auf Lautsprecher. „Okay, pass auf...wenn der Test gut ausfällt, ist mein Zockerverbot aufgehoben!“ rief ich durch das Telefon. Ich konnte durch das Telefon hören wie Armin „Was?!“ rief, auf seinen Bruder zusprang und ihm das Handy aus der Hand riss. „Mo? Stimmt das? Du darfst wieder zocken?“ fragte er voller Freude. „Noch nicht...erst wenn der Test gut ausfällt.“ gab ich zu. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, du wirktest so als hättest du alles so weit drauf.“ „Danke...ich denke ich geh schlafen.“ „Okay, gute Nacht.“ „Gute Nacht, und sag das auch deinem Bruder.“ „Nicht nötig!“ hörte ich Alexy. „Ist auf Lautsprecher.“ „Ah...stimmt...gute Nacht.“ „Nacht!“ Ich schlief diese Nacht wie ein Stein. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich so schnell ich konnte zur Schule um Armin und Alexy zu sehen. Auf den Schulweg ging ich in Gedanken noch einmal das durch, was mir die Zwillinge gestern beigebracht hatten. Plötzlich kam ein Mädchen mit braunen, kurzen Haaren auf mich zu. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor mit ihr gesprochen. „Hey, M!“ schrie sie mich an. „Was M? Wovon redest du?“ „Na von dir! Stimmt es, sag schon, stimmt es?“ „Stimmt...was?“ „Du weißt schon...das mit dir und deinem Freund!“ „Was?“ Ich wurde rot. „Ich habe es gewusst! Ich habe es schon immer gewusst!“ schrie sie. Eine Gruppe von Mädchen kam grade vorbei. „Hey, Mädchen! Es ist wahr! Armin ist vergeben!“ schrie das Mädchen, zu der Gruppe. Waaaaaas?